


Akatsuki No Yona: Too Late, We've Kissed

by YenGirl



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YenGirl/pseuds/YenGirl
Summary: Tae-Woo and Han-Dae have always been best friends. Taking the next step shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone, should it?





	Akatsuki No Yona: Too Late, We've Kissed

**Author Notes:**  Hello again, everyone! Akatsuki No Yona has so many adorable characters including these two Wind Tribe boys. Since I couldn't find any stories on them as a couple, I've decided to write my own. It's based on the river incident in Episode 4 and goes AU from there. Enjoy :)

**Warnings:**  Fluff.

**Rating:**  'T'

**Disclaimer:**  Akatsuki No Yona belongs to Mizuho Kusanagi.

\- Story Start -

The people of the Wind Tribe were one of a kind.

For one thing, everyone cared for one another, like a big family. Elder Mun-dok started it, adopting any orphans he found and insisting that they call him Gramps, from eighteen year old Hak to little four year old Tae-Yeon. For another, they were extremely loyal to their allies and friends, even if it meant going against a higher authority like the King. For yet another, they had a running joke within the tribe where they liked to pretend their injured friends were dead even if they weren't.

So when Tae-Woo saw Han-Dae, who had gone to investigate why their river had dried up and returned injured after confronting Fire Tribe soldiers who were damming up river, he forced himself not to show worry.

Over Han-Dae's injuries, of course. He didn't mind showing concern about the river which was their main source of water. A few hot heads wanted to stop the Fire Tribe soldiers, but Elder Mun-dok forbade them from doing so and said the important thing was to treat Han-Dae's injuries.

That was all the cue Tae-Woo needed.

"Yes, sir," he replied. Grabbing the back of Han-Dae's shirt, he proceeded to drag his best friend away from the dried up riverbed. "I'll go and bury him right away."

"But I'm still alive!" Han-Dae protested at once, waving his hands.

That got them a few smiles, but Tae-Woo didn't reply or stop until they had rounded a corner about thirty feet away, where a clump of bushes hid them from view. Then he released Han-Dae's shirt and went to crouch down in front of him instead.

"How are you?"

"Oh. You finally realised I'm still alive?"

"How are you?" Tae-Woo repeated, his expression unchanging.

Han-Dae pouted. Just a bit.

"You know making light of death is the Wind Tribe way," Tae-Woo reminded him.

"Even to your boyfriend? Is it because you don't want anyone to find out?" Han-Dae folded his arms across his chest, wincing a bit. His brown eyes held a glimmer of hurt that didn't come from his injuries.

Tae-Woo opened his mouth and closed it again. They had finally - and bashfully for Wind Tribe men - admitted to being attracted to each other a week ago, while on guard duty. Tae-Woo had placed his hand on Han-Dae's shoulder to call his attention to a hawk in the sky, only to forget all about it when Han-Dae turned to him with a smile and placed his own hand over Tae-Woo's, entwining their fingers together.

It had been the most natural thing in the world for Tae-Woo to lean in and touch their lips together and the hawk flew past, unnoticed. They had shared a few kisses since then, content to take things slow. This was new to both of them after all.

"Well?" Han-Dae's chin went up a notch, normally smiling eyes narrowed in challenge.

Tae-Woo took a deep breath and glanced over his shoulder, where the others were still gathered. They would be coming along this path soon since there was no water to collect at the moment.

Tae-Woo might harbour some insecurities about being the next General of the Wind Tribe, being only fifteen, but he was sure about how he felt about his best friend. He leaned forward to cup Han-Dae's dirt-streaked cheeks with his hands and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath.

"Great.  _Now_  you're in the mood to kiss?" Han-Dae muttered although he didn't pull away. "We're gonna get caught."

Tae-Woo just grinned at him, gratified when Han-Dae's cheeks warmed against his palms and two hands came up to close over his. Neither of them pulled away, their hearts racing at the sound of approaching footsteps and voices.

"Better go make sure Tae-Woo didn't just stash Han-Dae's body someplace."

"Nah, he wouldn't do that, they're best buddies!"

"Yeah, I'm sure Han-Dae would get a proper burial at the very least!"

The sounds of laughter and footsteps came even closer and then dead silence as shadows fell across the two boys.

Resisting the urge to look around, Tae-Woo smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips against Han-Dae's and swallowing his soft gasp.

"T-Tae-Woo? Han-Dae?"

What the hell?!"

Tae-Woo pulled back and turned to see Hak, Elder Mun-dok and the others whose mouths had all fallen open in shock.

"Just making sure my boyfriend is still alive," he said calmly.

"By kissing him?!"

"Hey, when did this happen?"

"And why didn't you two tell us?"

"Yeah, how long has this been going on?"

"I knew you two shouldn't be on guard duty together." That was Hak, deadpan as usual.

Tae-Woo saw the same relief he felt mirrored in Han-Dae's eyes. Getting to his feet, he pulled Han-Dae's arm over his shoulder to haul him up, muttering an apology when the other boy gasped in pain.

"Should I carry you bridal style?" Tae-Woo muttered as they made their way to the infirmary.

"No way! But did you see the looks on their faces?" Han-Dae's face was still a bit pink, but he sounded way too gleeful for someone who had gotten himself beaten up.

"Yeah," Tae-Woo agreed. "It'll be all over the village by dinnertime."

Behind them, they heard the rush of footsteps going to the main area of the village, voices shouting out "Oi! Everyone, guess what?" and "Latest gossip!"

"You mean within the next hour," Han-Dae corrected.

Tae-Woo grinned at him before leaning closer to drop a kiss on Han-Dae's nose. He had always found that sprinkling of freckles freaking  _adorable._

"Right. Now let's get you to Ayame. Can't have you dying on me now that everyone knows."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Tae-Woo. But slow down, I'm injured!"

"That's what you get for confronting those soldiers without backup. Next time I'm going with you."

"No way, I can do things on my own."

"You've just proved that you can't."

"Hey, that's not fair! I'm starting to think I like you better as a best friend."

"Too late. We've kissed," Tae-Woo told him and grinned when Han-Dae didn't make any further protests.

\- Story End -

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it, would love to hear from you!


End file.
